Some fuel injection systems for automotive engines have a plurality of fuel injectors each of which delivers fuel to the inlet port of an associated engine combustion chamber. In some such systems, the fuel injectors are mounted in sockets of a fuel rail which has a passage to supply fuel to the injectors; the fuel rail simplifies installation of the fuel injectors and the fuel supply passage on the engine.